Through-wall radar sensing has been considered for imaging objects over a relatively small area within a building from a single aspect. However, conventional through-wall sensing lacks the ability for a meaningful building-wide characterization.
Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) techniques have been used to reconstruct the exterior of buildings from multiple aspects. However, conventional SAR techniques also lack the ability for a meaningful-building wide characterization.